Semiconductor wafers are manufactured in highly controlled environments using one or more robots. Each of the robots may perform one or more functions in the overall assembly/manufacturing process. Wafer production is an extremely sensitive process and, thus, the robots are designed to perform very accurate and precise movements.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, indicates that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.